Whether use of an inpatient diabetes teaching and education unit influences diabetes control, knowledge or psychosocial well-being remains controversial. In the study we will determine whether a 5-7 day stay in a diabetes teaching unit has any long-term positive or negative effects. Current studies focus on retention and implementation of knowledge during outpatient follow-up.